


Симпатия

by Wac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wac/pseuds/Wac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его история не может иметь счастливого конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Симпатия

**Author's Note:**

> Представьте, что текст Дока белый.

Глупый мальчик... Хоть в этой глупости нет полностью вашей вины. Уверяю вас, ваша история не имеет счастливого конца. Вы сами можете увидеть тому доказательства, если уже не увидели.

Эридан в очередной раз переписывается с ним. "Зачем?!" - часть он спрашивает себя, ведь тот, извращённый садист с комплексом бога, а ему явно такие контакты не нужны. Только вот одна загвоздка: он один, СОВЕРШЕННО ОДИН НА ЭТОМ ДОЛБАННОМ КОРАБЛЕ, НА ЭТОМ ДОЛБАННОМ МЕТЕОРЕ, ДА И ВООБЩЕ ВСЮ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ. Этот Хранитель чуть ли не единственный, кто в последнее время хоть немного уделяет ему внимания без жалких попыток немедленно прекратить диалог. Все их разговоры непременно заканчивались тем, что Док сожалел о его судьбе. Он уверял, что насколько возможно искренне сочувствует ему, а ведь он знает всё. Конечно, сначала Эридан скептически к этому отнёсся: странный текст, всезнающая личность и так далее - естественно, это порождало сомнение в правдивости его слов. Но переписка продолжалась и каждый раз он закончивал одним и тем же, меняя слова и добавляя новые. Однажды молодой Ампора не выдержал и спросил: "Еслли ты такое всеведущее существо то объясни ммне почемму это произойдёт?". На что тот, лишь ответил: ") Я использовал графический символ улыбки, чтобы изобразить то, что физически не смогу это изобразить. А вся соль в том, мой милый глупый Эридан, что вы сами это поймёте в своё время, как я уже вам неоднократно говорил. Будет очень больно, но кто как не Принц Надежды должен будет понять всю ироничность и трагичность последующих событий. Мне так жаль вас. Пусть же улыбка от существа, у которого голова похожа на бильярдный шар, пишущий белым текстом и заявляющий, что он всезнающ и всемогущ, будет вам небольшим проблеском надежды, которой для вас нет".

Водолей не верил. Старательно не верил. Однако домино падало не зависимо от его веры и желания. Бам-бам! Нет более мойрейла. Бам-бам! Нет больше и кисмезиса. Бам-бам! На его землях лишь он один. Бам-бам! Она ходит с гнилокровкой. Бам-бам! Он больше никому не нужен... Когда же упала последняя костяшка, Принц понял, что надежда разрушена не только для всей троллерасы, но и для него. Он трудился найти мало-мальский просвет в ситуации. Вспоминался Скретч и его невозможная сочувствующая улыбка. Теперь ему началось казаться, что тот белый текст понимал его лучше всех. Теперь он просто наблюдал и делился результатами наблюдений на меморандуме. Он знал, что всё висит на волоске и все на пределе. Бегущие от реальности.

Он видел, как Вриска убила Тавроса, как Гамзи впал в безумие от его мёртвого тела, и решил, а есть ли вообще смысл в этом тщедушном, гнусном спектакле. Если миру и суждено погибнуть, то пусть будет лучше попытаться уничтожить разрушителя самому и умереть, как подобает высшекровке, чем видеть, как его бывшие друзья занимаются выпиливанием друг друга и взаимным фарсом. Он хотел попросить помощи... Получилось более чем плачевно. Это было больно... очень больно. Даже пила Кан, что разрубила его пополам не причинила такой ужасающей боли, как это.

Теперь его верхняя половина доползла до какой-то опоры. Иногда жалеешь о том, что ты высшекровка: умирать он будет долго и мучительно. Зато есть времмя подуммать о своей дерьммовой жизни," - подумал он и сплюнул сгусток крови на пол, - "Всё равно, уже поздно думать о приличиях. Много произошло за его короткую жизнь: мойрейл с Феф, "пылкая" вражда с Вором, поиск сокровищ, разработка планов по кормёжке лусуса-монстра, многое другое и, наконец, досталоги с Доком Скретчем. В последние дни у них получались интересные разговоры, основанные на наблюдениях Ампоры за своими однокомандниками.

Долго. Слишком долго. Он помнил даже, как Гамзи нашёл его, приволок в своё логово и в молчании мягко положил на пол, стараясь не задевать запёкшиеся раны, когда заметил, что он ещё жив. "Лучше бы убил", - мрачно про себя прокомментировал он. Просить не стал, ибо не мог. А пока он постигал пути тролльего Цзен в ожидании своей кончины, которая должна была уже скоро прийти по его подсчётам.

Боли нет, вкуса нет, слуха тоже, видел он только его пустой, всеми забытый аккаунт в троллиане.

Open Pesterlog:

Дорогой глупый мистер Ампора, так как скорей всего вы в скорейшем времени скончаетесь, то было бы крайне невежливо с вами не попрощаться. Ещё раз повторюсь: мне очень жаль. Вы мне очень нравитесь, мой обречённый друг, в особенности ваши последние замечания относительно ваших коллег. Какая вынужденная растрата потенциала в пустую. Может вас утешит тот факт, что я и сам умру незавидным способом, в процессе побитый метлой, поучающий непослушную девочку и разорванный на куски, и через несколько секунд после последней фразы в нашем логе. Прощай, Принц.

CA: взаиммно

CA: встретиммся в тролльем аду

CA: думмаю намм будет что обсудить

 

 

 

Hero of Hope dead. Lord English arrived.

Воскресить надежду?

~ATH: Ошибка данных~

~ATH: Error 404. Запрашиваемый файл не существует или удалён~

~ATH: Продолжить: да/нет~


End file.
